Episode 1792 (14 June 1999)
Synopsis Dan invites Carol and the kids to Southend for the weekend, to give them all a chance to get to know each other. Carol, impressed at his consideration, replies she'll think about it. Carol calls the family for a meeting. She tells Robbie and Sonia that she's got their old house back, and can live together once more. Carol then tells them about Dan's offer of a weekend away in Southend. Sonia isn't pleased. Sarah reprimands Terry for giving Irene a hard time. She tells him that he should find out what Irene is going through. Terry gets information on the menopause from Dr Fonseca, who suggests he drop by the surgery for some literature on the subject. Terry woos Irene on the karaoke. He's a big success with the crowd. Irene is less keen, and storms out. Gianni and Steve plot how to find Teresa and Matthew. Mel is shocked to see a news report on Saskia's death. She visits Steve to discover if he's heard the news and is shocked to find Claudia there. She tells Claudia that she knew Saskia, but they weren't friends. Over a coffee Mel tells Claudia "your sister slept with my boyfriend". Claudia is not surprised. "She was a manipulative liar who deliberately befriended me when all along she just wanted to get close to him". Mel tells Claudia that it was Steve who slept with Saskia just before she disappeared. Claudia wants to know why Steve lied to her. Bianca moans that she needs something more to her life. Sarah tells her that there are plenty of possibilities available to her through further education. Bianca pauses for thought. Bianca tells Ricky she doesn't want a baby yet, she wants to do something with her life. She tells him that she wants to apply to fashion college. Ricky is askance to learn that the course is in Brighton. Pat and Roy go to the sex therapist together. Pat tells the therapist that she doesn't see the need for sex in their relationship. The therapist is keen to hear what happened to Roy 28 years ago, when his impotence started. A distraught Roy tells how his wife and baby daughter died during childbirth. He feels responsible. At home, Pat consoles Roy. "I'm your best friend Roy, I always will be. No matter what went on in the past. Now stop punishing yourself, you're not to blame". Roy's reply stuns Pat: "I'm a bad person …when my wife and baby daughter were dying I was with another woman, having sex". Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Martin Kemp as Steve *Romla Walker as Claudia *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Valerie Holliman as Counsellor Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes